


翻译：Familiar

by Sekki9



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekki9/pseuds/Sekki9
Summary: Grace比Rev-9早了一周回到过去为最后的绝杀和物资供应做准备（当然也包括看护Dani）。但是Grace看上去就是个新来的普通保安，很火辣的那种，Dani和她的同事们决定找点乐子。ORGrace和未来的Dani已经发展成情侣了，Grace对Dani“在卧室里的”那些喜好早就了如指掌，所以这次绝对能在床上把过去的Dani吃得死死的。
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [SocialDisease609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609). Log in to view. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace比Rev-9早了一周回到过去为最后的绝杀和物资供应做准备（当然也包括看护Dani）。但是Grace看上去就是个新来的普通保安，很火辣的那种，Dani和她的同事们决定找点乐子。  
> OR  
> Grace和未来的Dani已经发展成情侣了，Grace对Dani“在卧室里的”那些喜好早就了如指掌，所以这次绝对能在床上把过去的Dani吃得死死的。

“嘿，Dani，你看见那个新保安了吗？”  
Dani最好的朋友Cierra走进工作区，兴奋地抓住Dani操作台的桌沿。  
Dani关掉了她的工具然后放在桌上，确保自己在分心前遵循流程来走。她把其中一个用来保护听力用的耳罩取下。  
“新保安？他今早在大门口吗？”Dani问。  
Cierra调皮地撅了撅嘴。“你看，”她说，“她现在正站在车间门口呢。”  
Dani惊讶地挑起一边的眉毛，只能说出一句“哦”。她的视线越过工厂的生产层，远远地打量起这个新保安，她的目光从她的工装靴一路向上来到她制服帽子之下的金色短发。“她很……壮实。”  
“是啊，”Cierra赞同道，为了不被Dani旁边的站点的机器噪音盖过声音而稍微提高了点音量。“你真该看看Sarita早些时候干了什么。她试图骗新保安给自己搜身来着，还说是工厂流程，反正她是新来的，之前也没人告诉她。”  
Dani对Sarita的事儿忍俊不禁：“她可真行。”  
“可不是嘛。”Cierra表示同意，“但不管你怎么看，姐妹，这可真不能怪Sarita.我不介意那位跟我笑一笑或者调个情。”  
“嗯，”Dani低声回应，她已经陷入自己的沉思里了。在车间的另一边，女人感受到了Dani的视线，她转过身，两个人的目光相遇了。Dani的膝头尴尬地一软，她赶紧强迫自己站稳。保安给了她一个腼腆，甚至是害羞的笑容。  
“哇哦，”Cierra用戏弄的语气评论道，“你该告诉Sarita,就说你从她那搞到了一个微笑。”  
“你什么？”另一个充满质疑的尖锐的嗓音传来。Sarita一边和Cierra一起远远打量那个保安一边朝Dani的工作台走来，显然也是过来八卦那个新人的。  
“那个新保安对Dani笑了。“Cierra微笑着，故意伤口撒盐地捅了捅Sarita。只是为了好玩，当然。  
“哦，你个幸运的小婊砸。”Sarita摇了摇头。  
Dani回过神来，脸上挂着得意的笑。“我什么都没做，只是看着她而已。”  
三个女人再次望向忙碌的工厂生产层，无视了站点里那些专心于手头工作的工人们，端详着新保安。她现在在沿着卸货区踱步，工人们在那里迅速地从运输卡车上卸货。  
“你觉得她是本地人吗？”Cierra问。  
“什么意思？”Dani说。  
“哦，不是。”Sarita很确信的回答，“她口音挺重的。她（西语）很流利，但不是母语。不过这当然无所谓啦。”  
“当然无所谓。”Cierra调皮地笑了笑，“这意味着得有人带她到处转转。”  
Cierra和Sarita像女学生似的咯咯笑起来，为了彼此的神同步碰了碰对方，没有说出她们不言而喻的一致想法。  
欢笑过后，三个女人继续盯着保安看，她还在那附近踱步，然后那双淡蓝色的眼睛扫视过工作区，再一次和Dani对视了。Dani感觉自己的心头忽然一紧。Cierra和Sarita默默屏住呼吸。  
“我靠。”Sarita说，她伸手把Dani拉向她自己和Cierra,“听着Dani，你得去跟她搭个话。”  
“啥？”Dani略显生气地问。  
“就当是为了我们。”Sarita怂恿道，“就……你知道……图个好玩嘛。打个招呼，问问她的名字，看她是个怎样的人。”  
“去嘛! Dani.”Cierra也扯着尖嗓子赞同。  
“就去打个招呼！”Sarita再次恳求，“求你了。”  
“好吧。”Dani投降，她翻了个白眼，但心开始狂跳。Cierra知道Dani是双性恋，她自己也是，而且Sarita也都知道。Sarita喜欢八卦，但Dani并不赞同在工作时调情，大家都知道搞职场恋情不是个好主意。  
像是猜到了她在想什么一般，Sarita补充：“我们又没叫你去约她吃晚饭，就是去欢迎她一下，她会需要朋友的。”  
Dani转头看着Cierra和Sarita,她们正一个劲地挑着眉毛。  
“废柴们。”Dani打趣，然后朝那个方向走去。她想把自己的马尾散开，展示她浓密的深色秀发，但她很快打消了这个念头，她想让自己在头发梳起来的时候也被认可。她走到不远处时，保安再次抬起视线，眼中带着惊讶。  
“你好。”Dani率先开口，在她面前停下。  
“你好。”保安回应，胳膊尴尬而僵硬地放在身体两侧。  
“你是新来的对吧？”Dani问，“我，呃，我得问下你的名字，因为你没戴名牌。”  
保安反射性地低头看了看胸口，很快又抬起头，嘴角带着丝笑容：“我叫Grace.”  
“Grace.”Dani点点头，“我叫Dani.”她伸出手，Grace在用力握住它之前盯着它看了半秒钟。“你握手握得挺专业嘛。”  
“谢谢。”Grace说着把手收回来。  
两个女人面面相觑，不知道该说点什么。  
“所以，呃，你之前在哪里工作？”Dani试图挑起话题。  
“这是我第一份工作。”Grace回答。她低头看着Dani,紧绷着嘴角忍住不笑。Dani纳闷是什么让这个高个子女孩觉得好笑了。  
“嘿听着，如果你愿意的话，我可以带你在工厂里转转。”Dani现在对自己身高上的不足十分在意，尤其是和这位保安相比，但她依然站得很自然，“你可以和我跟我的朋友们一起吃午饭，你想的话。”她用拇指指了指肩膀后面。Grace的蓝眼睛离开了Dani的面孔，迅速地确认了是那两个正躲在Dani的工作台后面假装自己没有尽力偷听的女人。  
“不用了，谢谢。”Grace笑着对Dani说，那个笑容让Dani立刻着了迷，“我已经看过工厂了，今天也没带午饭，我给忘记了。我晚些时候出去找点吃的就好。”  
Dani忍住了条件反射的皱眉，她能听出她语气中大写的“不”，但是她不想就此放弃。她探出手，再次尝试着找话题。  
“你看上去真强壮。”Dani发自心底地感叹道，“你平常喜欢健身？”她地指尖若有若无地扫过Grace的左前臂，她能感受到那肌肤之下蕴含的力量。  
Grace礼貌性地往后退了一步，退到她碰不到的距离。  
“抱歉，我不该在没征求你同意之前就摸你的。”Dani扮了个鬼脸，她心里咯噔一下。这下可坏事儿了。  
Grace用几乎同情的眼神低头看了她一秒。“保持身强力壮是我的工作需要，仅此而已。”她温和地说着，但Dani知道这场对话早已失败了。  
“这样啊……”Dani点点头，反正已经进行不下去了，她心里想，“那个，我得回工作台了。”  
Grace也点了下头，立刻忍住了另一个坏笑。Dani抬高一边的眉毛，毫不介意地表现出自己的疑惑。她这回又觉得哪里好笑了？  
“好。”Grace回答，“有事的话可以来找我。”  
“谢了……”Dani带着失望转身往回走，但又很想知道保安有没有看着她走开，她在意起了自己的身体曲线。她希望她在看。  
“如何？”Sarita和Cierra异口同声地问，迫不及待地凑过来打听。  
“她少言寡语的，”Dani郁闷地吹了口气，“有点难相处，你得穷追不舍地才能从她嘴里问出点话。我邀请她一起吃午饭，她拒绝了，说是没带。”  
Cierra满脸疑惑：“谁会在第一天就忘带午饭啊。我最开始上班的那些天超级积极的，慢慢地才会开始忘带东西。”  
“每个人都不一样啦。”Dani耸肩，“她挺可爱的——”Cierra和Sarita的嘴角立刻露出一丝坏笑，Dani无视了她们继续说，“但我不认为你们能从她身上找到什么乐子。她大概就是那种认真工作的类型。”  
“那太可惜了，”Sarita皱了皱眉，“这儿的男生们也都很无聊。”  
“你不是有挺多备选的吗，Sarita.”Cierra提议，她坐在了Dani的桌子上。  
“话是这么说，但不是每一天都能有个强壮的女人过来坏男生们的好事。”Sarita抱怨，“我喜欢看男人们在女人把别的女人迷倒的时候嫉妒到变型的样子，就连Diego都有危机感了。”  
那天的工作一如既往地进行下去，大家都努力提高生产率来达到要求的目标。那几个小时里不断有人提到新保安Grace, Dani因此无法把那女人从脑海中忘掉。她的眼睛，她所散发的能量……Dani摇摇头把这些想法甩掉，她还得工作。大家都迷上了Grace不意味着她也得随大流地加入。  
第二天，Grace还是守在生产层，就像她把第一天又过了一遍一样。没人去和她说话，看来她对别人也少言寡语，Dani为此感到舒心。午饭时，她注意到Grace又没有出现，没准又忘记带午饭了吧。想到这，Dani翻了个白眼，一边从她的特百惠塑保鲜盒里吃米饭一边使劲咬了咬塑料勺。  
第三天也是一样，午饭的时候Grace还是不在。这也太离谱了。  
周四也没有任何变化。  
“明天大家都要去夜店蹦迪了，”Sarita跟Cierra说，那些话在Dani脑子里萦绕，“我们要邀请Grace吗？”  
“她不会来的，她都不跟别人一起吃午饭。”Cierra嘟囔。  
Dani在终于完成了一个她格外专心制作的金属零件后如释重负地叹了口气。  
“休息一下，Dani.”Sarita提议，注意力转移到她朋友身上，“我们都知道你工作认真，亲爱的，坐会儿吧。”  
Dani把她的手放在桌上，低下头，把腰弯下去向后挺，伸展了好一会儿。她的后腰在她今天工作的时候就一直难受，她现在迫切地需要舒展一下。  
“翘臀收一收哈，”Sarita大笑着开了句玩笑，“我们还在上班呢。”  
工厂的铃声响了，两声短暂的“嗞”。午饭时间，谢天谢地。  
“Sara，快看。”Dani能听到Cierra屏住呼吸。Dani现在没空管她们八卦，她只想再伸展一次筋骨。  
她的下半身还在舒展，但这次Dani改用手肘撑住桌子，好让自己的头能抬起来四处看看。她的眼睛往生产层上方的巡视用的阳台看去。  
Grace在盯着她看。  
Dani脸红了，她的脸颊像燃起了地狱火一样。  
“姐妹，”Cierra咯咯直笑，“继续不要停。”  
“这翘臀从不让人失望。”Sarita假装失望地摇了摇头。  
Grace站在原地和Dani对视着，Dani的膝头像她第一次看向Grace的眼睛那样发软。保安的鼻梁处泛起一丝粉红，一直蔓延到她脸颊上。  
Grace赶紧转身，沿着阳台右侧的楼梯走下去，她在朝着可以下到休息室吃午饭的那个楼梯的反方向走了。  
又没带午饭？Dani想，还是说她现在不好意思面对我了？Dani骄傲地挺直身子，心里满是一股全新的自信。  
“姐妹，她喜欢你刚刚‘展示出来的东西’呀。”Cierra打趣。  
“那天倒是没看出来。”Dani说，“我明天去问问她要不要去夜店。”  
Sarita兴奋地尖叫：“好！”  
“我觉得她不会拒绝的，”Cierra一起呵呵笑了一声，“除非她疯了才会愿意错过你！”  
Dani开始回想她刚刚看到的场景。那双蓝眼睛注视着她的身体，那轻轻咬唇的动作。那位保安看她看得入神。Dani怀疑Grace肯定在脑海里接着脑补了下去。她明天要去问Grace是否会去夜店，而且她要给她带点吃的当午餐，看在上帝的份儿上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来滚床单吧，各位！

Grace花了过去几天来研究Dani工作的工厂的布局——从楼层、楼梯、紧急出口，到外面的器材和车辆，从公司建筑到公共马路的距离，还有任何她可以拿来当武器的东西。  
她也花了点时间记住Dani的日程，确保当Rev-9杀到的时候她能准确预测到Dani所在的位置。她把午餐时“法律要求的休息时间”用来审查这座城市的其他地方，计划着如果没能立马杀死终结者的话该带着Dani如何逃命。她也抓住机会从给附近药店的送货的卡车上偷了点东西，她得确保自己有足够的物资来挺过过载。没人质疑她的存在，保安就是保安而已。哪怕这家公司本来没有安保人员，那些司机和员工也不太在意她盯着她们装货。在那之后她会前往自己的酒店(她偷了一个男人的信用卡，那天晚上他把卡落在取款机里了)然后把药物安全地囤在房间里。  
现在是周五了，如果反抗军的情报准确，Rev-9直到周一才会来。今天是货运卡车最后一次来了，Grace觉得物资已经足够了，但她告诉自己多准备一些总比少了强。  
午餐铃声响了两次，低沉的声音回荡在生产层。Grace刚打算转身离开工厂就听见了那个她深爱着的声音：  
“又没带午饭？”  
Grace在转过身看到她之前就知道那是Dani，她习惯性地笑了。她得保持住自己的伪装，一个友好的，有些距离感的保安……  
“对，恐怕没带。”Grace回答，Dani毫不意外地点点头。  
“我就知道。”她说。而Grace感受到了那种熟悉的大家对自己伴侣失望时的郁闷，但眼前的这个Dani不是她的爱人……  
“其实，我挺庆幸你没带的。”Dani说，她注意到了Grace的好奇，“我给你做了。”  
Grace现在才注意到Dani拿着的东西，她两手分别拎着个棕色纸袋，把其中一个伸向Grace.  
“你做的？”Grace问道，胸口里泛起一股被抬举赏识了一般的温暖。在Grace的时间线，Dani总是在她们围坐在一起吃军粮、在打下一场胜仗之前短暂地休息时自夸厨艺。Dani提到过很多次她希望能再次亲自做饭然后分给大家一起吃。  
“当然!”Dani几乎是被冒犯到了似的地回答，“我可没在里面放Hot Pocket的速食，要是那样的话还不如直接去自动贩卖机呢！”  
Grace接过了纸袋，心情大好地想着自己终于能见识一下Dani引以为傲的手艺是不是真的那么厉害，到时候她要告诉她自己真的吃到了……等等。Grace的心情骤然跌落，她才想起来自己回不去家了……  
“怎么？你更想吃速食？”Dani注意到了Grace突然的表情变化，她开玩笑地说着。  
Grace整理了下心情，收起了脸上的忧伤。“没。谢谢你了，你不必这样的。”  
Dani耸肩。“总不能让保安饿着肚子干活儿吧？那样的话要你就没用了。”  
Grace对此笑了笑。她爱Dani,那个Dani也总是喜欢开玩笑。  
“来吧。”Dani带路，她身上的领导潜质在那一瞬间展现出来，Grace听话地跟着她往休息室走。她们路过Dani的工作台时Cierra和Sarita正在那里闲逛，大概是在等Dani,但她们看到她直接把Grace带过来的时候下巴都掉到了地上。Grace没有看到Dani在从她们身旁走过时挤了下眼睛。  
Grace和Dani在小休息室里选了张桌子面对面坐下，Grace迅速扫了眼远处墙上的电视上正在播出的新闻。  
Dani打开棕色纸袋的声音把她的注意拉回来，她也开始拆自己的袋子，从里面拿出一套保鲜盒。午餐的食材很简单：一盒米饭，一盒豆子，一盒切碎的鸡肉和一小份酱，还有一包葡萄。Dani从椅子上站起来，说要去自动贩卖机买点喝的。Grace看着Dani掏出钱包从一沓薄薄的比索里掏出几张塞了进去。  
“水可以吗？其他的基本都卖光了。”Dani问，她没有看Grace,忙着看自动贩卖机的按钮。  
“好。”Grace说，她从袋子里拿起叉子开始吃。午饭食材也许很平常，但那股美味让她感动，她自己都觉得有些夸张。但那也说得通，她记忆中只有那些常年吃的没味道的军粮，此时她的味蕾被Dani做的饭刺激到。  
“你还好吗?”Dani问道，她回来的时候带着满脸的愉悦。她把水放在她们面前，看着Grace说话的时候试图遮住嘴。  
“没事。”Grace模糊地回答，努力维持着餐桌礼仪，“只是很久没有吃到自家做的饭了……”  
Dani甚至没去隐藏她脸上满意的笑容：“很高兴你喜欢。”  
“真的、真的很好吃。”Grace终于把满嘴的食物咽了下去。  
“谢谢，”Dani说着也开始吃自己的那份，“不太能从爸爸和Diego那里听到夸奖了，估计他们都习惯了。”  
这群傻瓜，Grace想，她愿意夸奖并吞食下任何Dani给她做的食物，哪怕那是她下半辈子唯一能吃到的东西。  
“所以，我能问问你的事吗？”Dani挑起话题。  
Grace点了点头。她已经做好准备了，提前编好了假的背景故事来满足Dani的好奇心，直到她需要向她阐明自己真正的目的和身世为止。  
“你从哪儿来？”  
“德州。”这倒是实话，审判日之前她住在德州。  
“什么风把你吹到这里了？”  
Grace耸了下肩：“来帮朋友办点事，不会在这里待太久的。”  
Dani表示理解地点点头。Grace知道自己对Dani有点冷淡，但她真的不能透露太多，还不到时候。但是为了表示她还有兴趣继续和Dani聊下去，Grace反转了局面。  
“你呢？为什么来这里工作？”  
Dani看上去为这突如其来的反问吓了一跳，但很自然的回答：“我全家人都在这里工作，算是能互相照应。”  
“那挺好的，”Grace对着Dani的面孔温柔地笑了笑，“有一个支持彼此的家庭。”看不到Dani脸上或手上零零散散的伤痕和她们在私下里时她眼中的疲倦让Grace感到陌生。  
Dani安静地坐着，明确地意识到Grace正认真地端详着她，在那短暂的寂静里显得很自得。紧接着，Cierra和Sarita加入了她们，一边坏笑着一边快速打开自己的午餐，努力不让她们快要绷不住了的小表情显露出来。  
“那个，Dani,”Sarita率先说，她的嗓音因兴奋而尖利，尝试着不去看Grace，“你今晚和我们一起去‘鸟儿’（夜店名字）吗？”  
Dani因为她们打断了自己和Grace的单独谈话而挑起眉毛，她刚要开口回应，Sarita就再次打断了她。  
“哦Grace! 你叫这个对吧!”Sarita装出一副不知情和突然意识到她旁边坐了谁的样子。  
Grace点头，心里对她要耍的小招数一清二楚。  
“我知道你是新来的，但你也应该去玩玩！出去走走，认识新朋友。”Sarita邀请，“你可以跟我们一起，如果你想的话。Dani可以去接你。”  
Dani脸上闪过一丝发愁的神情，但很快恢复了放松的状态。  
在说话的功夫里Grace还在飞速吃着食物，现在一口气把一整瓶水都喝完了，空塑料瓶咔咔响了下。  
“哦？”Grace小幅度屏住呼吸，把瓶子从嘴边移开，剩下的三个女人盯着她，被她的口渴程度惊到，“不用麻烦她了。”  
Grace能感受到那三个女人身上积极的气氛蔫了下去，她知道她们是在对她的拒绝出席感到失望。  
“你有……你今晚有别的事情要做，我懂。”Sarita勉强挤出一个笑容。  
Grace看向Dani,后者低下头看着自己的午饭。Grace是来完成任务的，准确来说是个自杀式任务，她要保持专注和专业，但……  
天啊，我好想你，Dani……  
“我没说我不去。”Grace最后说，Dani又抬起了头，笑容重新回到Sarita和Cierra脸上，“她不用特地去接我，仅此而已。”  
“真的？你会去？”Sarita高兴地问。  
“你们什么时候到？”Grace问Dani.  
“我呃……”Dani脸上泛起的红晕颜色加深，“我们，呃……十一点到。”  
“对，”Cierra终于开口了，“我们想在派对真正开始的时候去，太早的话在那里等人到齐很无聊。”  
“我会去的。”Grace说，往后推了推椅子站起身来。她把空保鲜盒收好，打算拿去休息室的水池洗干净，但Dani在她走掉之前拉住她的胳膊。  
“没事，放下吧，我去洗。”  
“你确定吗？”Grace问道，想更礼貌一点。  
“没关系，反正我也要再待一会儿……”Dani确认。  
Grace知道那是什么意思，Dani想和她的朋友们讨论些事情并且不希望Grace在场，根据她持续的脸红来看，Grace很确定她们肯定不会说什么坏话。  
“那谢谢了。”Grace说着把餐盒放回桌子上。  
“不客气。”Dani轻声回答。  
然后，她在自己意料之外地伸出手放在了Dani肩上，她能察觉到Dani朋友们的紧张。“谢谢你做的午餐，Dani.”她的手用力捏了捏。  
“不客气。”Dani重复道，这一次几乎是耳语。  
那之后，Grace离开了房间继续她的准备工作。她得提早结束今天的任务安排了……她需要去找点晚上要穿的衣服。  
Grace来到“鸟儿”夜店时，她有好一会儿都陷入了文化冲击之中。审判日发生时她还小，但即便在那个年纪她也知道夜店是什么，然而这是她第一次真的走进一家，在未来他们显然没有这么奢夷的娱乐。大声放音乐……甚至是放音乐本身，还有其他很多声音在安全地和藏身处之外都是被禁止的。机器几乎可以通过任何细节去定位他们，所有的庆祝活动基本都从人类文明中消失了，能听到真正的音乐的时间无比难得。  
夜店的每个人都是如此放松如此有活力，到处都是微笑和在公共场合的亲密举动。Grace内心的一部分真的想像个疯子一样去警告他们，摇着他们的肩膀告诉他们要为末日做好准备，但她心里的另一部分告诉她他们应该在再也享受不到这些之前体会这最后的一分一秒……她也是这样告诉自己的。  
她轻而易举地找到了Dani，当然，就算不用上她增强过的能力她也能看见世上最美的女人。她正在和朋友们一边跳舞一边调戏或拒绝着过来想和她们一块跳舞或者想在她们臀部上摸一把的男人们。  
Dani穿着质地光滑的、紧身的奶黄色裙子和黑色高跟鞋，那让她小巧的身材显高了一点。她的卷发散了下来，无论她如何摇摆看起来都那么惊艳。她把Grace的呼吸都夺走了。  
Grace已经无法抗拒那个穿着军靴和旧军装的Dani，而此时此刻Grace只感觉自己的心都被刺中了，她愿意再次为Dani所倾倒。  
Cierra先看见了Grace，她激动地倒吸一口气，在Dani肩上点了点，然后指向Grace的方向。Dani一开始有些不明所以，她扫视过人群看Cierra在指谁，Grace觉得一定是自己的身高太显眼才让Dani立刻看见了她。她远远就能看见Dani眼中的兴奋。  
Grace尴尬地挥挥手，走上前开始从人潮中挤过，打算在半路和Dani汇合。  
“真高兴你来了。”Dani说着上前拥抱了Grace，高个子的女人有些惊讶。  
“我说了我会来，”Grace说，“你看起来真美。”  
Dani满足地微笑着，她双唇弯曲地弧度是如此完美，让Grace想在她嘴角亲一亲。  
“你也很帅。”Dani抬头对她说，她眼神里有着那种Grace经常在Dani下达一个她信心十足的任务命令时所有的勇敢。  
“我现在衣服不多。”Grace说。她穿着很简单，一条灰色的休闲西装裤，一件黑色衬衫，袖子被卷了上去。  
“没事。”Dani还在大胆地看着她，“想喝一杯吗？”  
Grace开口准备拒绝酒精——为了任务她需要保持清醒，但——  
“还是说你想跳舞？”  
别吧，就好像Grace在未来有空学怎么跳舞似的！她才不想让自己出丑。坚决不行。  
“我们去喝酒吧。”Grace迫切地提议。她习惯性地把手臂放在了Dani腰上，把她拉得更近了一点。她突然惊慌起来，担心Dani会拒绝然后躲开。但Dani抬起她的胳膊也搂住了Grace的背。  
从她们在吧台边坐下喝酒开始,Grace就没再对夜店里的其他人留心，她品尝着Dani推荐的酒的杯口的盐和糖，喝了几种不同的啤酒和淡色麦芽酒。Dani对她的酒量颇为吃惊——“对于一个自称不太会喝酒的人来说，你酒量挺好的呀！”——她们聊了一切能聊的话题,Grace在自己假身份的编造上越来越大胆越来越顺手，讲出了一个非常可信的故事。她一开始的时候一想到不久后当Dani得知真相后会有多生气就感到愧疚，但……她自私了一次。她难以自制地沉迷于那个笑容，沉迷于当她讲了一丁点好笑的事情时Dani就会伸手轻轻拂过她的大腿，或者她们在吧台旁坐着时Dani是如何用自己的脚去蹭她的。Cierra和Sarita来找过她们一次，跟他们说现在是凌晨1：30了，她们打算回去了，反正夜店再过一个小时就要关门……Grace知道如果自己不做点什么的话Dani也就要回家了。她不舍得让她走，至少不是现在……不是在那一切要发生的时候。  
Grace大胆地凑过去，把Dani拉近好让她能在震耳欲聋的音乐里听到自己问她：“你想和我一起回去吗？”  
她甚至还没坐回去就听到了Dani的回答，Dani靠到Grace脖子后面，拉着她让别动好让自己在她耳边回答了一声“好”，然后在她耳朵下面的下颚线上留下轻柔的一吻。  
那熟悉的动作让Grace触电般地忘掉了一切。Dani在她们没有任务、一起躺在床上休息的时候总喜欢亲吻她那里。Dani会玩味地钳制住她的脖子，一路向上，最后在她下巴的边缘留下温热的吻。  
她们分开的时候，Dani轻轻咬了咬唇，Sarita和Cierra脸上写满了震惊，但是是那种激动的震惊。她们说她俩要先走了并让Dani明天给她们发消息。  
她们回去的路上Grace解释说自己住在酒店，Dani没有在意，她说没关系，毕竟有Diego和爸爸在家她也不能带人回去。她对Grace的现状表示完全理解……虽然她不知道那不是全部的事实。  
但所有的愧疚和自责都在她们进到Grace房间里的时候消失得一干二净。Grace最后的理智在她看到Dani走进房间把自己的手包随意地扔到桌子上然后脱掉高跟鞋的时候就崩断了。带着一股思乡般的欲望，Grace直接走上前从后面抱住了她，没用几步就把她们带到了墙边，Dani惊讶地赶紧用手扶住墙撑住身子。  
她好奇地向后仰过头，但无论她有什么疑问，那些话都在Grace弯腰亲吻她的脖子时被她咽了回去。Grace亲吻着Dani柔软的肌肤，她的呼吸开始发颤，那双原本抱着她的手现在沿着Dani的身子向下游走，来到了她的小腹上。她的右手摸向Dani的大腿内侧，Dani为此颤抖着叹了口气；她的左手回到上面，放在了她胸部下方抓着她的肋骨。Dani把臀部压向Grace来回应。Grace继续用危险的力道搂着Dani,专注于那些缓慢的摩擦，一点点把自己的意志力沦陷给了本能。她的右手沿着Dani的大腿内侧向上抚摸，然后改变了角度按压住了Dani的内裤。根据多年的经验她甚至不用去看，她在感受到一丝湿意时低吟了一声。  
Dani发出了微弱的呻吟，还在往Grace身上贴，但很快抓住了Grace正在抚摸她的手，按住它自己扭动起身子去磨蹭。Dani经常告诉Grace她们做爱时她会时不时感觉自己在漂向远方，她需要抓住Grace来感受自己物理上的存在。她们之间的亲密对Dani来说可以上升到精神层面的事实让Grace感到惊讶，但她同意拥有全部的Dani是最好的选择。  
房间里十分安静，只能听到她们粗重的呼吸和衣服轻柔摩擦的声音。Dani更用力地按揉着自己，她急促的呼吸声诱人得危险，Grace知道Dani不喜欢到的太快，于是她移开了手，Dani倒吸一口气。她的手伸向Dani裙子的边缘，从大腿慢慢向上掀过臀部。  
“见鬼的，Dani.”Grace在看到Dani裙子下面穿的是黑色丁字裤之后低吼了一声，努力控制着自己的呼吸。她把一根手指伸进其中一边的边缘试图把那块布料扯下来，她松开边缘的时候它啪地一下弹了回去，Dani轻轻颤抖。  
“Grace,” Dani低语，带着一丝命令的口吻。  
“好。”Grace服从于Dani无声的需求，把丁字裤从她臀部扯下来，一直往下拉到她大腿处直到它能自己滑下去落到地毯上。然后她把面对着墙的Dani转过来，Dani踮起脚钩住Grace的脖子，饥渴地吻她。Grace把她拉近，在她未来的爱人把舌头探进来时轻易地加入了这场唇舞。摸索中，Grace找到了Dani裙子的拉链，一个用力把它拉到底。Dani停下了亲吻只为了让裙子从她肩膀上滑下去，信任地交给了Grace好让她把它脱掉，就像她脱掉丁字裤时那样，然后继续享有Grace的嘴唇。  
“脱掉。”Dani边亲吻边嘟囔，Grace知道她指什么。她收回爱抚Dani身体的双手去解自己的衬衫扣子，手指迅速地解开了那一整排。她们开始往后向床的方向退去，Grace不耐烦地扯掉了衬衫，露出了里面的背心，Dani为此懊恼地低吟了一声。每次都是。Grace二话没说便把背心从头顶脱掉。  
Grace的腿肚子磕到了床，她控制着力道向后倒去。她把Dani抱紧，确保回弹力不会让她们撞在一起。Dani挤进Grace两腿之间让自己坐稳，继续亲吻着Grace,但开始向下来到了她的脖子和前胸……Dani的手忙着解开Grace的西装裤，成功把它解开后连着内裤一起把它脱了下来。  
“Dani,” Grace低语，还没准备好接下来要发生的事，但多少也有了心理准备。  
Dani的舌头总是那么柔和地动作，带着诱人的温度按压。她才舔弄了一下Grace就被刺激得想要躲开，那快感实在太过强烈。但Dani用手臂钩住了Grace的大腿，让她保持在Dani想要的位置。她继续动作，舌头用力向上舔弄，最后在Grace的阴蒂上挑逗地弹了一下。Grace能感觉到自己越来越暖和，Dani的吸吮和舔舐带着精准的技巧。  
Grace一边伸手按住Dani的头帮她撩开头发，一边把自己往Dani脸上贴紧去感受她舌头的压力。Grace两腿直抖，Dani注意到这点时哼笑了一声，同时还在用她调皮的唇吸吮着Grace.像是受到了Grace反应的鼓舞，Dani抬起一只手把手指放在Grace的穴口，缓慢按揉着阴唇，指尖时不时探入，与此同时一直用舌头关照着Grace.随着Grace抬起臀部的动作，Dani的食指滑了进去，Grace的视线被眩晕的星星挡住。Dani都还没完全开始Grace就已经临近高潮边缘了，她用强大的意志力气喘吁吁地叫住了Dani：  
“停下。”  
Dani立刻配合地从欢爱中停下来。“你还好吗？”她喘着气问道，用手擦了擦嘴。  
“嗯。”Grace调整着呼吸，胸口起伏着，“过来这边，过来。”  
Dani听话地爬上Grace修长的身体，找到一个便于接吻的姿势。Grace扶住Dani的腰，翻过身把姿势调换过来，Dani轻声尖叫了一下。  
“但你还完没事儿，”Dani笑道，“想逃跑吗？”  
Grace轻声笑了笑。“哦不，”她说，“我现在只是太想操你了。”

Dani立刻红了脸，但没有拒绝，反而在高个子的女人凑过来吻她的脖子时在她耳边低声说：“那就让我看看你的本事。”  
Grace的手伸到Dani背后解开她的胸衣，在Dani拉扯它的时候直接把它从她胳膊上拽下来扔到一边，它大概撞到了墙上。Dani把她拉低，迫切地吻她，感受着Grace燃起的欲火。Grace把注意力转移到Dani胸前，在她胸乳上轻咬，力道温和到足以被看作是怜爱的咬。Dani喜欢这个，至少未来的Dani喜欢，尤其是在臀部。Grace继续向下，她爱死了自己的双唇在Dani腹部探索美味时她散发的温暖。她热切地抓住Dani的臀部，在胯骨上咬了一口。Dani尖叫一声，但没有让她停下，反而伸手按住Grace的头，催促她再做一次。Grace又咬了一次，这一回她稍稍用牙齿扽起她的肌肤，在那上面吸吮到留下一个淤青。  
Dani的腿急切地在床单上来回蹭，Grace立刻明白了她的需求。她调整着压在Dani身上的姿势，低声说：“把腿打开，宝贝。”  
Dani毫无犹豫地分开了腿，但用力握住Grace的腰把她按在自己两腿之间。Grace的手凭着肌肉记忆找到了她的阴蒂，用恰到好处的、Dani会为之疯狂的力道按下去。Dani深深地呻吟起来，手指伸进她的金色短发里。Grace其实没有必要花这么长时间折磨她，手指围绕着Dani敏感的部位划圈，但Grace太想听到Dani在她耳边喘息呻吟了。Dani紧紧地抱着她，呼吸声简直脆弱，低声诉求着欲望和Grace的名字。  
“Grace.” Dani用甜腻的声音娇喘。  
“嗯？” Grace在Dani颈窝里闷哼一声，咬着旁边的静脉处，但她知道Dani需要什么，Dani快到了对这戏弄的忍耐极限了。Grace的手指探进Dani湿透了的地方，她把两根手指在插入之前快速地在那里沾满了爱液。Dani突然抓紧了Grace的肩膀，指甲在她皮肤上留下痕迹。  
“哦老天，”Dani轻声说。Grace继续进出的动作，尽力插到最深，然后把指尖向上弯曲抵住Dani的G点。Grace重复了数次抽插的动作，保持着速度和力道，让Dani的身体适应插入。  
“宝贝，我可以快一些吗？”Grace边吻她边问。  
“求你了。”Dani乞求。  
Grace把身子压得更低，她的重量把Dani结实地压进床垫里。紧接着她调整好了手腕，继续在Dani体内动作，加快了速度也加重了力道。她根据Dani的反应来调整速度，言语上，尖叫着索求更多，或者身体上，Dani痉挛着加紧她的手指。  
“哦，操。”Dani喘息，她的腿无力地动了动，却被Grace强壮的身躯挡住让它们无法并拢。Grace继续按照Dani的喜好进进出出，每插一次都换来了身下人赞叹般的性感的呻吟。  
“Dani.”Grace低吟着，沉醉在再次把Dani拥入怀中的狂喜。  
“哦天啊，别停。”Dani尖叫。  
“我不会的，Dani.”Grace保证道，在抽插的同时把手掌压下去按住Dani的阴蒂。她按地越来越用力，Dani绝望般地呻吟起来。  
“宝贝……”Dani喘息着说，眼睛紧闭着感受每一次进出给她带来的愉悦。  
“我在。”Grace耳语，亲吻着Dani的下巴，“告诉我你需要什么,Dani.我喜欢听你的声音，宝贝。”  
“继续……天啊，拜托……Grace……”  
Grace感觉自己要疯掉了了，她目之所及满是她们的身体散发出来汗水和热量，耳之所闻只有屏息声和Dani回荡着的颤抖的呻吟，Dani的手紧紧抓着她的肩膀。Grace是不是还有任务？她记不得了。她只觉得自己生命的唯一目标就在此时此刻，在床上满足Dani的每一个需求。这是她能想到了最美好的生活了。  
Dani抓得越来越用力，Grace很确定明早会在自己背上看到抓痕，但她现在没必要想这个。她知道接下来要发生什么了。Dani紧闭双眼把头向后仰去，微微张着嘴但安静地享受了几秒高潮。她的身体紧绷，然后从喉咙里发出被扼住般的呻吟，跟着一波接一波如潮水般汹涌的快感一次次叫出来，声音显得尖锐。她本能地在Grace手上磨蹭着追寻着余韵。  
Grace脑海里依然只有迫切的想要把全部的爱献给Dani的想法，所以即便Dani从高潮中恢复了过来，Grace也还没打算就此结束。  
Dani沉重地喘息着睁开双眼，无力地眨眨眼睛，Grace能看到她脸颊上散发的荷尔蒙。  
“刚才可真是……”Dani有些语无伦次地笑着。  
老天，她可真美，Grace只顾的上这样想。她倾身亲吻Dani，开始的时候因为考虑到Dani还在恢复状态而缓慢温柔，但后来她加重了力道，深深吻着她。  
“也是，”Dani轻声说，腼腆但使坏地笑了笑，“你还没完事儿呢。”  
“对，”Grace小声回应，她用力吻着Dani,咬住她的唇把它扽起来然后再放开，“我还没。”  
Grace改变了姿势好让自己跨坐在Dani右腿上。她用双臂环住Dani,把她们的姿势对调，然后伸出一条腿，把自己的手放在Dani臀部。Dani微微向前倾，让自己的大腿顶住Grace的阴蒂，两手分别放在Grace身体两侧，现在两个人腿间都分别夹住对方的一条大腿。  
Grace没再浪费任何时间，她把Dani压向自己，在Dani被触碰到的时候立刻呻吟一声时忍住了笑。Dani脸红了，但很感激Grace没拿此事对她开涮。Dani随着Grace一起动作，用力研磨着增加快感。Grace知道自己坚持不了多久了，她愿意为了Dani骑在她身上的画面去死。  
她在高潮快要到来之际沉重地喘息，用力咬住嘴唇，努力不要把那句话说出来。不要说出来……  
“Grace,” Dani低声说，“别害羞……”她甜蜜地鼓励着，自己也因为即将到来的另一次高潮而兴奋。  
Grace和自己抗争着，最后没忍住一声尖叫，她的身子在高潮把她吞噬掉时发抖。  
“就是这样，宝贝。”Dani呢喃，“来吧，亲爱的。”  
Grace在她的身体迈过一个顶峰时发出一连串的呻吟，然后令她也惊奇的是，Dani紧随其后也高潮了，紧紧抓着她骑着的Grace的大腿直到最后一波浪潮褪去。  
Grace让Dani趴了在自己胸口上，她们一起调整着呼吸。  
还好我没说出口，Grace这样想着，感受着Dani疲倦地往她怀里扎。  
还好我没有说我爱你……


	3. 结语

Dani醒来时发现自己正靠在Grace颈窝里，暖和地依偎在她身边。窗帘的遮光性很好，挡住了会涌进来的阳光，但在边缘处留下一圈光泽。她往Grace怀里贴得更紧，想在高个子女人醒来前享受她的体温。她调整姿势时感觉到了腿间的酸痛，她轻轻笑起来，回忆着昨晚。  
已经很久没有人能像那样让她享受过了。通常情况下她的伴侣们能满足她，学会那么一两招技巧，但Grace？这女人知道所有能让她为之疯狂的事。每一次爱抚，每一个亲吻，她耳语的每个字——她全都喜欢。  
Grace用手若有若无地玩起了Dani的头发，Dani回过神来。所以说她一直都醒着？她还要给Dani多少惊喜？金发女人从发根处梳理着她的头发，缓慢地触碰着她浓密的发丝。  
“你醒来多久了？”Dani小声问道，她的眼睛因为敏感的触摸而眨了眨。Grace停下了手上的动作。  
“几个小时吧。”Grace安静地回答，“不想吵醒你所以没动。”  
Dani把手放在Grace胸前，温柔地勾勒她的锁骨。“抱歉把你困在这儿。”  
“我完全没这么觉得。”Grace说，她的声音在Dani听来有点不在状态，具体她也说不清，但就是感觉有点不开心。  
“你还好吗？”Dani问，她坐起来用手肘撑住身体，Grace转过头来看着Dani.  
“不用担心我，”Grace礼貌性地笑着，“我只是不喜欢早起。”  
Dani挑起眉毛，想要逗逗Grace让她开心点，但很快想到了更好的主意。“你想一起去吃个早餐什么的吗？我请客。”  
“事实上我今天有事要办，我去不了。”Grace说，“如果我能的话我真的很想去。”  
Dani不是第一次听到这种话了。“好吧。”她说，听到她的拒绝时有点伤心。她转过去坐起来下了床，“那我叫个车回家。”  
她能感觉到Grace从后面看着她穿衣服，然后Grace也安静地下了床开始穿戴。Dani穿得比她快一些，Grace穿好的时候她已经在手机上叫了辆车。  
在Dani打开房门之前，Grace温柔地拉住她的胳膊引起她的注意。  
“怎么了？”Dani问。她抬头看着Grace，想表现得冷淡点，但一下沉溺在那双平静的蓝眼睛里。  
“我昨晚很开心，Dani.很抱歉我真的有事情要做，真的要去忙，我不是在找借口。”Grace是那样真挚地看着她，Dani很想去相信，“如果我们能有更多像这样的时光的话，我会珍惜每分每秒。”  
“真的？”Dani被挑起了好奇，这的确不只是典型的事后跑路的借口，“我以为共度了那样的一夜之后你不会表现得和那些人一样呢，还是说你对昨晚不满意？”  
这话Grace无论怎样都没法接：那可以理解为抱怨又或是讽刺。“如果我没有享受昨晚的每一秒的话，我不认为我能让你爽到尖叫。”  
Dani咬住嘴角试图藏住笑容，但她喜欢这个答案。“这点倒是没错。”她说，“真可惜你不会在这里久留。”Dani伸手去摸Grace的胳膊，指尖轻抚着那结实的肌肉。“希望我们能再做一次……”  
“我也是。”Grace轻声回应，Dani能看到那些因为她的抚摸而冒出来的鸡皮疙瘩。  
外面传来一声鸣笛，她的司机显然已经不耐烦了。  
“我得走了。”Dani露出一个微笑，拧着门把手把门打开，Grace凑了过去，Dani知道她要干什么，但她不想让她得逞。她掐准了时间离开了房间。才不让你亲呢，她想着，为了成功夺走了Grace吻她的机会而得意。Grace扶着门框，羞怯地看着Dani走掉。“周一见？”Dani问，她还在洋洋得意。  
“嗯，”Grace用朦胧的声音说，“周一……”  
Dani知道Grace一直盯着她直到她离开，她爱死这个了。

“等等，”Sarita把自己的血腥玛丽放下，推了推太阳镜，“你是说神秘的保安其实是个性爱女神？”  
“你怎么大早上的就喝酒啊?”Cierra质疑着从杯里喝了口咖啡。  
三个闺蜜聚到了一起吃“紧急”早午饭，因为Dani在群聊里发了句：我见过的最棒的!!!!  
她们坐在最爱的其中一家咖啡馆外面，审讯一样地对Dani刨根问底。  
“天啊Cierra，大家都知道血腥玛丽可以缓解宿醉。”Sarita嗤了一声。“而且这不重要，我得知道Grace到底耍了什么花样*——”  
“哦我去，你们能想象一下她戴strap on的样子吗？”Cierra屏住呼吸。  
Dani在自己的想象要失控时涨红了脸。  
“根据昨晚的美好战况来看，如果Grace真的戴了，咱的姐妹今天肯定连路都走不了。”Sarita笑道，她和Cierra一起往后靠在了椅背上大声笑起来。  
“不不，认真的，”Sarita重新组织好语言，“Dani,拜托了，请点醒我们让我们开悟吧！”  
“我是说，我肯定不会给你们来个具体到数秒的情景回放。”Dani嘟囔。  
“靠，Dani,”Sarita啧了一声。  
“但，一切都很棒，就好像她知道我的全部喜好似的。”Dani无视了Sarita继续说着，“一般来说你得引导他们的手来……”  
“找到阴蒂？”Sarita表示理解地点头，“或者让他们保持住别动？”  
“对，或者具体怎样去摸你那里——她从一开始就很到位，而且保持住了——然后当她终于进来的时候，”Dani压低了声音，毕竟他们现在在公共场合，“她真的……”Dani找不到合适的词，她越是回想昨夜越是脸上发烫。  
“靠，”Sarita看着Dani说，“都他妈，词穷了。”  
“她的肌肉如何？”Cierra暗示地挑挑眉。  
“她的身体很棒，”Dani分享道，“她真的很强壮。如果说和她在一起的我很有安全感会不会有点奇怪？尤其是她在上面的时候，我感觉自己被保护着，虽然那时我很……脆弱。”  
“悠着点，Dani.”Sarita提醒，“听上去你卸下心防了——对她有感觉了？”  
“哦，没有！没有、没有、没有！”Dani有点结巴，她挥着手，即便内心深处她自己也有些动摇。  
“这也太神奇了吧，”Cierra说，“她跟你那么合拍。”  
“是啊，”Dani赞同，“她甚至——”她停顿了下来。  
“什么？”Sarita追问，又喝了一口酒。  
“我，呃……我挺喜欢被轻咬的……”  
“你喜欢在做爱的时候被咬？”Sarita好笑地问道，“Dani,我还真不知道你好这口儿呢。”  
“很轻柔的那种啦，淡定。”Dani辩解，“但，对，我喜欢，而她正好做了。她没做任何我不喜欢的事，但做了所有我喜欢的……我甚至都不用告诉她。”  
“女同性爱之神。”Sarita耸了下肩，“别质疑了，快去感谢莎孚*保佑你了。”  
“但是Dani，”Cierra隔着桌子靠过来，“你会再跟她上床吗？”  
“她当然得上。”Sarita坏笑着打量她。  
“必须的。”Dani笑了笑，“双手赞成。”  
“双腿也赞成。”Sarita举杯敬酒。  
“两腿大开。”Dani跟她们一起大笑起来。  
旁边的一桌年长些的顾客嫌弃地看了她们一眼，但Dani也觉得无所谓。她现在满脑子都想着能再次见到Grace，她已经迫不及待地想赶紧到周一了。

（完）

注：  
1\. 原文为“dick game”，这也是为什么Cierra紧接着提到了Strap-on.  
2\. 莎孚，古希腊著名女同诗人，“lesbian”一词就来源于她出生地的名字Lesbos.


End file.
